


Starlight

by BlackAngel218



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel218/pseuds/BlackAngel218
Summary: He was born in the light, destined to become the strongest rising jedi.She was born in utter darkness with no memories of her origins, only a fleeting image of a ship flying away and her broken sobs of despair replaying in her head in an endless loop.He drowned in darkness. Yet he embraced it.Darkness ran in her blood. Yet she despised it.He was abandoned by his family who cowered in fear against his demons.Her family left her behind and never looked back. And yet she lived by the hopes that someday someone would come for her.He thrived for power and destroyed all that stood in his path.She only wanted to survive.He hoped that someday the voices in his head would cease.She hoped that someday she would belong.The prince of alderaan and the scavenger brought together by a bond stronger than everything that's keeping them apart.Their paths cross, not by coincidence. But fate pulling the strings trying to helplessly merge the darkness and the light that lived in both of them to create a new hope for the galaxy.Redemption and death are the same. But so are love and hate. And so are passion and rage.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Rey

The face mask clung to her face. She could barely breathe. Sweat drenched her body and made her skin itch. With her bag swung over her back, she began climbing down on a cable between the treacherous walls. Alone and tiny in comparison to the massive sideway reck, Rey descended the two- hundred-foot lony cable, landing hard onto rusty metal followed by a loud thud.

Dragging her foundings, she made her way out through a slit of sunlight. Standing at the bottom of an epic engine of a decaying, crashed star destroyer, she took the goggles and the face mask off. She opened her canteen shaking the two drops of water left into her mouth then sat on a piece of metal sheet and slid down a sand dune. She rode the mountain of sand towards the salt flats below. Jumping onto her junker speeder, she fired the sputtery engine and speeded towards the desert town she had to call home for her entire life.

Upon arriving to the town, she hauled her sack from the speeder to a cleaning table in Niima post then started scrubbing her day's salvage. Besides her sat an old woman doing the same. Rey watched her getting lost in the simple moment. Moments like this one were rare for her. Moments where she could see the beauty of life in small things. Her few seconds of serenity were cut short by an Underling barking something at her in another language. She bit her tongue, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She needed those pieces for food and she couldn't risk them being taken away. After cleaning the pieces, she made her way to Niima trading structure. She looked up to her boss who sat behind a service window. Two feet above her, behind a protective scree, Unkar Plutt, a disgusting fifty years old blobfish, examined her pieces.

" What you've brought me today is worth... Hmmm... one quarter portion." He offered. And despite her disappointment, Rey could do nothing but nod her head thanks. It was either that or starving for the rest of the day. There was no contest. She grabbed the sealed packet Unkar had pushed through his transfer drawer. Swallowing her resentment for him, Jakku and her life, she headed off.

The sun shone bright as Rey arrived to her dwelling. She scratched another mark among thousands on the rusty wall. Another day on Jakku and no one have come for her. Yet she still hoped as she sighed taking a look at her surroundings. Her eyes fell on the table next to her bed . A dried desert flower in a rusty engine piece. A rough stuffed handmade doll, formed from an orange rebellion suit material and twine. The loneliness in her heart got heavier. She cooked for one as she did everything.

it's always been her. Stranded on this planet and struggling for survival on her own. Loneliness was a fire she held close to her skin. She'd been waiting for twenty years. And no one have come yet. She knew they never would. But hoping was easier than admitting no one wanted her. She'd been haunted by the flashes of her memory. A young version of herself sobbing and begging not to be left behind. And no one listened.

At dusk, she sat on the leg of an ancient AT-AT in which she lived, eating like a starving child even licking the metal plate. Looking at the horizon, she caught sight of single silent ship flying off. She sighed and picked up an old broken rebellion helmet that rested beside her putting it on.

Suddenly, ( and trust I did not want to use that word) She heard a distant beeping squeal. She stood up instantly tearing the helmet off. Hearing the beep again, she hurried to her quarterstaff. Climbing the dune, she saw an astromech droid -our beloved BB8- caught by a net and being held by a Teedo riding a Luggabeast. BB8 struggled to free himself, beeping madly as the Teedo yelled at him. Rey couldn't keep watching the injustice that happened before her. She marched towards the scenery.

" Tal'ama parqual." She yelled out to the brutish desert tyrant who went silent along with BB8 and looked at her. Guetting no responce Rey huffed an annoyed breath.

"Parqual Zatana!"

The Teedo yelled back at her threatening. BB8's head kept swiveling back and forth between the pair, ass if watching a tennis match. Rey ignored the tyrant and grabbed a knife from her pouch angrily cutting BB8 out of his netting. The Teedo freaked out and started screaming afain, insulting.

"NOMA!" Rey stated fiercely, her voice leaving no room for discussion.

"Aaaaaah!" The Teedo waved his hands around, heading off on his beast. BB8 then, started beeping at the departing bully provocatively.

"Shhhh." Rey shushed the droid stifling a laugh. BB8 stopped squealing instantly but then beeped a question at the girl who kneeled in front of him.

"That's just a Teedo. Wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone. Your antenna's bent." She straightened the droid's antenna, considering him for the first time. "Where do you come from?"

BB8 beeped again.

"Classified, really? Me too, big secret." She pointed at the horizon, "Niima outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand." She instructed, standing and walking off. BB8 started after her, beeping.

"Don't follow me. Town's that way." She turned sharply, raising her eyebrow. He beeped again.

"No." She said firmly, and walked away again. Using another strategy, BB8 beeped something sweet about how he was scared and alone. She turned around and glared at him. She was about to refuse again. But she couldn't. She spent her entire life alone, having no one to lean on. And BB8, even as a droid, could still feel alone. She never wanted anyone to feel the way she felt. Sighing, she reluctantly nodded her head.

"Come on." The droid followed her as Led the way.

"In the morning, you go." He beeped thanking her.

"Your welcome." She smiled as they both made their way back to her dwelling.

Maybe, at last, she wasn't as alone as she thought she was.


	2. Kylo

The mask suffocated him. But the feeling wasn't foreign to him. He had been suffocating his entire life. He wouldn't take it off though. That mask was the only thing that kept him away from the light. And why would he want to go back? No one there wanted him. No one cared enough. Instead they were busy being scared of him and looking for ways to get rid of him. At least with the First Order, he was feared and respected. Master Snoke ensured that, the moment he introduced him as his apprentice. 

His ship approached Jakku. He would get the map leading to Luke Skywalker and he'd finally get his revenge. As the imposing shuttle craft landed near the transport vehicles, he couldn't help the warmth that engulfed him. Something about the desert planet made him feel so serene that his frantic heartbeats slowed down. The door opened and he exited through the wind and the smoke. He always liked his entries as dramatic as himself. It made him less nervous and helped him have the upper hand. He strode through the chaos towards Lor San Tekka, an old explorer and a family friend. He almost snorted at the thought of those people being his family. Family don't abandon each other against the first threat in sight. He stopped before San Tekka, dwarfing him. 

"Look how old you've become." He barely recognized his own voice. He hated it.

"Something far worse has happened to you." The statement was laced with so much pity and irony, it hit a nerve.

"You know what I've come for."

"I know where you came from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren." San Tekka stated calmly. Kylo ignored him

"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it and now you're going to give it to the First Order." 

"The first order rose from the dark side... you did not." San reminded Kylo.

"I'll show you the dark side." Kylo growled at him.

"You may try but you cannot deny the truth that is your family." Kylo fought the urge to scream that those people weren't his family. But instead he pulled his lightsaber and ignited. He couldn't stop himself. He was no longer in control of his own body, nor thoughts. 

"You're so right." Of course he was right. He was the grandson of Vader. And he would live up to that. Those were his last thoughts as he ripped the saber across San Tekka. A young man, maybe few years older than himself, ran at him firing. Kylo recognized him as Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the resistance. He used to see him around the base before he was sent away. His mother adored him. The more reason to despise him.

With a simple raise of his hand, Poe's blast froze. The bolt of energy strained and vibrated mid air. A stormtrooper grabbed the pilot and dragged him to Kylo, kicking his legs causing him to land hard on his knees. Poe glared at Kylo Ren who kneeled to his level and studied him. It wasn't much of using the force. He simply studied his body language. Despite the confident and arrogant demeanor that circled around him, Kylo could clearly see that Poe was nervous. And using the force only confirmed his suspicions. San Tekka had given the map to the pilot.

"So who talks first? You talk first?" Kylo would've chuckled at his failed attempt to disguise his nervousness as sass. But he hadn't laughed in years.

"The old man gave it to you." He stated raising his eyebrow but then rolled his eyes as he realised Poe couldn't actually see his face. As if reading his thoughts, the pilot waved his hands around gesturing to the mask. 

"It's just very hard to understand you with all the..." 

"Search him." Kylo ordered standing up.

"Apparatus." Poe trailed off as the troopers roughly pulled him away. One of them patted him down as Kylo observed the scene. 

"Nothing sir." The stormtrooper informed him.

"Put him on board. " he motioned his head to the ship as he turned around and made his way to the shuttle. He paused momentarily and watched the stormtroopers with the rounded up villagers. Captain Phasma approached him.

"Sir, the villagers. " the question hang in the air. But Kylo hesitated. It was wrong. Those were innocent people who had done nothing wrong. He fought it. He tried with all his might. But the voices always won. It was a lost war. It always had been.

"Kill them all." His voice broke. And for once he was glad the mask muffled everything. He couldn't bare for them to see him weak. He headed back towards his ship trying desperately to block the sound of the fireblasts^ shooting the villagers. But then he felt something. He couldn't pinpoint it, but the force and the fear were present in the air. He looked to his right seeing a stormtrooper with a bloody mask. Kylo knew whoever wore the mask stared back at him. And for a moment he felt comforted. He wasn't the only one who was overwhelmed and scared. And with reassurance he pretended to not notice anything and walked off.

Once off Jakku, he started panicking. The warmth and bit of serenity he felt on the desert planet vanished completely. The darkness loomed over him once again as the ship approached the massive star destroyer. 

Upon Landing, the stormtroopers ushered a shackled Poe to the holding cell for interrogations. 

Kylo on the other hand made his way to his chambers. The second the door was shut he took his mask off throwing it against the wall and slid to the floor. He had just killed a man. He couldn't stop the shaking of his hands or calm his erratic breathing. He never wanted this. He never asked to be controlled and have his choices made for him before he was even born. He never asked for the voices in his head that surfaced every now and then and told him what was best for him- and took action when he wouldn't obey. All he ever wanted was for his family to care about him. No one ever did. His mind wandered to the feeling he experienced back on Jakku. It had been something powerful, he knew that much. A connection trying to resurface. But he knew no one from Jakku. Who would? Only scavengers lived there. 

He shook his head off, standing up. He grabbed his mask putting it back on and taking a deep breath. He walked out of the room to the holding cell, where Poe Dameron was shackled to a metal chair, beaten up. Kylo would've felt bad if he wasn't so close to finding his uncle's location. Finally, after years, he would face the man who tried killing him. And he'd show him how strong he have become. Him, the one who doubted him and feared the darkness inside of him. Poe stirred up, his eyes fluttering open.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the resistance on board. Comfortable?" Kylo asked cheerfully.

"Not really." Poe answered through battered lips.

"I'm impressed. No one's been able to get out of you what you did with the map." And he was indeed impressed. That didn't mean he'd go easy on him. He spent the past few years dedicated to finding Luke Skywalker. He will not allow a bit of sympathy and his damned heart to stop him.

"Might wanna rethink your technique." Kylo smiled at that. More attitude. Best defense mechanism. He said nothing though, as he approached the pilot. Poe flinched as Kylo reached for his face without touching it. The pilot's features scrunched in agony ans he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming. He was a fighter. Ren had to give him that. Most people would've given up by now. It's one of the most painful things someone could go through. Kylo was literally digging in the deepest parts of his brain bringing back all the unwanted memories he had pushed to the back of his mind. But Poe Dameron was fighting it with all his might.

"Where is it?" 

"The resistance will not be intimidating by you." Poe took a sharp breath as the pain got worse.

"Where... is it?" By then, Kylo knew it would feel as if he was frying his brain. 

Few minutes later, he walked out of the cell fiercely confronting the lethal general Hux who awaited him.

"It's in a droid. A BB unit." Kylo clarified.

" well then, if it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it." Hux assured.

"I leave that to you." Kylo nodded his head, stalking off.


	3. Rey

"Don't give up. He might still show up. Whoever it is you're waiting for. Classified. I know all about waiting." Rey comforted BB8 as they made their way to the Niima trading post.

In response, the droid beeped a question, asking her about the person she was waiting for. 

"For my family. They'll be back. One day. Come on." She forced a smile and walked off, BB8 beeping behind her. 

Rey never knew her family. As much as she tried she couldn't remember them. The only memory she had was of a younger version of herself sobbing hysterically as a ship flew away, leaving her behind. 

She shook her head as she stood of Unkar Plutt, who reviewed her goods for the day.

"These five pieces are worth... Let me see here... One half portion." He offered glancing quickly at BB8.

"Last week, they were half a portion each." Rey glared at the fish fighting the urge to reach out and strangle him. She hated him with a burning passion.

"What about the droid?" He asked, leaning forward.

"What about him?" She raised her eyebrow. 

"I'll pay for him."

BB8 stayed silent not liking the way the conversation was headed. Rey said nothing as well but her face, curious, as she awaited his offer.

"Sixty portions." 

The words almost made her stomach ramble, hungry for that amount of food. It would last her a lifetime. For a moment she actually considered it. But BB8 started beeping furiously at her interested face. She looked at the droid for a moment. 

"Actually... The droid's not for sale." She sighed. She considered BB8 as a friend. She'd never had one and she wasn't about to trade him for food.

"Come on." She smiled reassuringly at him as they headed off. She promised him a tour and that's what he was getting. 

Once in the marketplace, they were approached by two thugs. Sent by Unkar, she realized. Well, if they came for BB8 they were going back to their boss empty handed. She was cut off gard though when one of them grabbed her arm while the other threw a sack over BB8. She started fighting back, feral and scrappy. She kicked, bit and threw in some punches at the thugs who wanted to take her friend. With one last hit, she defeated them as they hit the sand, hard. She then moved to BB8 pulling the sack off of him. She kneeled to his level and patted him gently.

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you. I won't allow it." She reassured him as she noticed his fear. In response, the droid simply looked around nervously. Noticing something in their surroundings, he started beeping like crazy telling her that some guy was wearing his master's jacket. 

"Where?" She looked around herself as BB8 beeped at her to look next to the happbore. Following his instructions, she saw a young man, around her age, with a dark complexion and a short hair. 

"Who? Him?" She asked BB8 before looking back at the man, defiant. He looked back at her, his face scrunched up in confusion. She wasted no time, charging at him with her quarterstaff in hand. Upon realizing he's the target, he staggered off the floor and started running away from. She chased him around the tent maket. Knowing the place like the back of her hand, she got ahead of him and slammed him to the floor with her staff. 

"What's your hurry, thief?" She held the staff on him threateningly.

"What? Thief?" He freaked out at her accusation trying to get off the ground and failing miserably in the process.

BB8 rolled up fast moving towards him and pulled a welding arm telescope, shocking him. Rey held her laugh. This droid had attitude. 

"Ow! HEY!! What- ?" He squealed rubbing the spott BB8 shocked.

"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!" She clarified.

"I've had a pretty messed up day alright?! So I'd appreciate it if you stop accusing me- OW!!!" He was cut off by BB8 zapping him again. 

"Stop it!" He scolded the droid, as Rey spoke again.

"Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master." 

"It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?" He responded, after studying her for a moment. Upon hearing his master's name, BB8 beeped, wanting to know more. 

"He was captured... by the first order. I helped him escape but our ship crashed." From the look on his face Rey knew that what followed was bad.

"Poe didn't make it. " he sighed. BB8 beeped sadly and started rolling away.

"Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry..." that did nothing to comfort the droid as he headed off to the side, depressed. Rey watched him, feeling sorry for her friend, then considered the guy again.

" so you're with the resistance?" She'd never met anyone from another planet. Saying the curiosity was killing her would be an understatement. 

"Obviously. Yes, I am. I'm with the resistance. " the man nodded his head repeatedly. Then he whispered something to himself but she didn't bother to ask him about it. Instead she lowered her staff and studied him.

"I've never met a resistance fighter before." She admitted, shrugging. 

"Well this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different." He nodded his head again. He was weird, she decided. But she couldn't help but try to get as much information out of him as she could get.

"BB8 says he's on a secret mission. He has to get back to your base." 

"Apparently, he's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it." He nodded his head to the droid, who was still mourning the loss of his master. Rey on the other hand looked at the resistance guy, curious.

"Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth!" She heard a couple of thing about the Jedi who once saved the galaxy but she never believed what people around Jakku said. BB8 started beeping madly, yet once again, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"What is it?" She asked the droid, concerned. 

When he didn't answer, she moved to him, peeking around the tent corner. Shhe saw the thugs from earlier talking to two guys wearing white maks and suits. The thugs pointed their way which seemed to freak out resistance guy who grabbed her hand urgently and headed for the tents.

"What are you doing?" She screeched trying to free her hand from his hold.

"Come on." He urged dragging her as laser blasts ripped past them hitting the cleaning unit and spewing steam. Rey held her breath for a second but the screamed as more blasts shot through the air.

The pair ran, zigzaging through the maze of tents BB8 following them as fast as he could.

"Come on BB8." the man encouraged the droid.

"Let go of me." Rey ordered him, still trying to free her hand.

"No, we gotta move!" He reasoned, out of breath. Ignoring him, she freed her hand.

"I know how to run without you holding my hand! BB8 stay close! This way." With her arm back in her possession, she led the path. Another blast shot, barely missing them as they disappeared into a tent. 

They ducked into another tent then moved through rusty wares before taking cover.

"They're shooting at the both of us." Rey whispered furiously at resistance guy.

"Yeah, they saw you with me! You're marked!" He explained quietly. 

"Well, thanks for that!" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick! Does anyone have blasters here." He searched the place for a weapon as Rey turned her attention back to her friend. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, but the man quieted her with a gesture of his hand. His face, panicked as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her away.

"Stop taking my hand." She groaned, huffing an annoyed breath.

He ignored her and pulled her from the tent, BB8 close on their trail. As they raced from the tent, a TIE fighter screamed into view and started firing at them. A blast hit them, sending the pair flying. Rey thrown hard to the ground, started fearing for her life. Seeing the resistance guy unconscious on the ground, she scrambled to her feet and rushed to him, rolling him over. BB8 approached them concerned.

"Hey!" She shook him slightly as his eyes opened.

"Are you okay?" That very question touched her. No one has ever asked her if she was okay before. No one was around to ask her that.

"Yeah. " she nodded extending her hand to him. With a grateful look, he took it.

"Follow me." She led the way as the three of them raced into a spaceport. 

"We can't outrun them." The guy declared and she realized she had yet to ask him for his name. Instead she pointed to a parked four engine ship ahead.

"We might in that quad jumper."

"We need a pilot!" He scoffed.

"We've got one!" 

"You?!" She considered hitting him with her staff for the amount of disbelief he uttered in that single word. But she decided against it.

After a moment of shock, he pointed to something behind her. 

"What about that ship?"

"That one's garbage." She took a glance behind her and then waved him off. That ship's been in Unkar's possession for years. It's probably older than the planet itself. 

They ran for the Jumper but the TIE fighter fired, bolowing it up in a huge flame ball. They all stopped dead in their track. Rey took a deep breath before turning to the pair.

"The garbage'll do!"


End file.
